1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel joint for an essentially rod-shaped object, such as, a tripod, a leg or a similar support or holder for devices, particularly for musical percussion instruments. The swivel joint includes two joint members which are movable relative to each other and can be locked by a clamping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tripods, legs or similar supports or holders which have a swivel joint of this type have become known from DE 39 19 577 A1. They are used particularly in connection with musical percussion instruments, for example, idiophones and membranophones. As a rule, the legs, for example, of the large drum or bass drum of drum sets are arranged in such a way that, in the position of use, they project beyond the periphery of the drum and support the large drum together with the corresponding foot machine on the floor on three points. In addition, three legs which are of the same construction are used for mounting such drums (standing tom-tom drums) of drum sets in which the longitudinal axis of the resonator shell is aligned essentially vertically, so that the head skin mounted across the resonator shell assumes at least approximately a horizontal position. In that case, the legs are arranged distributed approximately uniformly over the circumference of the resonator shell.
The purpose of the swivel joints of the respective tripod, leg or similar support or holder is to improve the possibilities for transporting the various musical percussion instruments. For example, the legs of a standing tom-tom drum are swiveled into a position extending parallel to the resonator shell; at the location of use, the legs are then again swiveled back into the position of use. To ensure that the musical percussion instrument assumes the individually determined adjustment position when it is mounted, the known swivel joint additionally can be provided with an indicating device which extends about the joint axis at least over a limited angle of rotation.